Trivial Things
by R'ddle
Summary: They both had new things to learn about the absurd ways of humans every time he visited her in the Living World. A collection of loosely related drabbles, circling around Toushirou and Karin's everyday randomness as best friends. Or maybe more. Always tagged as complete.
1. bae

**Disclaimer****: **Bleach is not mine

**AN: **_Okay. I do not know how to explain this. This is not exactly a new multi-chaptered fanfic. These two drabbles here are something I've written way back a couple of years and posted separately on Tumblr. _

_So what made me post it here after all those years? A lot of reasons actually. I'll explain by the end of this chapter._

_For now, read (if you haven't yet read it on Tumblr) and enjoy!_

**1\. bae**

The dark-haired Kurosaki woman was trying not to snap at those three annoying girls near the soccer field where she and her friend were spending their time-off, but said girls ridiculous giggles made it hard for her to tone down her irritation. She sent a glare on their direction in the hope that they would get the message and keep their traps shut. Unfortunately, the girls were too absorbed on fawning over something on their phones to notice her looking daggers at them.

Her right eye twitched just as one of the girls squealed excitedly and slapped her two companions on the shoulders, practically bouncing on her place as she did so.

"Oh my god, Misa-chan, Yoko-chan! Lookie! Bae sent me this really sweet message!" she exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, too high that it wouldn't be a surprise if it tore her vocal chords.

The other two joined the earsplitting cheers.

"Waah, Aya-chan! He is so romantic! I'm jelly. I wonder when I will meet my own bae."

Karin turned to the white-haired man beside her and found him looking at the space, completely oblivious about the annoying girls around them. It was really amazing how he could always shut off the rest of the world at moments like this.

"Let's get out of here, Toushirou," she suggested, keeping an intent stare at the man.

Toushirou sounded relieved as he sighed. "Yeah."

xx

She still couldn't get over it after a while of walking. "Seriously, they were so annoying. What does 'Bae' mean anyway? Bacon and eggs?"

Toushirou shrugged. "An internet slang that you humans are so fond to make up. An endearment for one's partner, which is short for babe, much as babe is short for baby. Although some believe that it originally is an acronym for 'Before Anyone Else', so as to say that their boyfriend or girlfriend first before anyone else. Or something like that."

Karin looked at him incredulously. "What the hell, Toushirou. How in the world did you know about it? Though you are not around here in the living world every day, you seem to know an awful lot of stuffs about my world more than I do. And since when have you learned about internet in the first place?"

Toushirou rolled his eyes. "It's called curiosity and research. Sometimes, you need it to keep you from being left behind from this constantly changing world, Kurosaki."

"Stop calling me Kurosaki, will you?" Karin frowned.

Toushirou scoffed. "What do you want me to call you then? Bae?" He practically sneered the last word, proving his own disfavor of the term.

"Ugh... Toushirou." Karin gagged. "It's even worse when you're the one saying the word. I might have gotten goosebumps, hearing it from you." Heaving a sigh, she added, "But seriously, those girls were annoying."

The smirk that Toushirou gave as he glanced at Karin's direction was teasing. "Aren't you just sounding jealous of them?"

Karin raised a brow. "I admit they're maybe prettier than I am, but that's not something I should be jealous of. Besides, I have more important things that they don't have."

"Uh-huh," Toushirou answered, sounding as if he was having fun talking to his friend. More like, teasing. It was not everyday that their roles were reversed like this after all. "Like?"

"Like you, duh," Karin told him as though it was the most obvious thing in two worlds.

"I am not your bae though."

Laughing, Karin punched his shoulder goodnaturedly. "Stop saying that word, Toushirou. It's freaking me out." She paused for a brief moment enough to reduce her laugh to a sincere smile. "But you know, I am serious about it. What would I need a stupid bae for when I have a best friend extraordinaire?"

Toushirou returned the smile. "I suppose I should be flattered, huh? Thank you." Walking ahead of Karin, he added not so quietly. "And those girls are not prettier than you, Karin. Not even near."

**AN:**_ So here are the reasons why I decided to post it on this site._

_One: As I was recently thinking of writing a HitsuKarin ficlet, I thought of these two drabbles and realized how my new idea are somehow alike with these two when it comes to setting, style and concept. And I thought, why not create a single place wherein I can drop these little things and turn it into a fanfic with loosely related chapters. (That means, while there is a consistent setting for all the chapters, this story is not really intended to be a full blown story with an actual plotline. It's just all about Toushirou and Karin's everyday 'randomness' as best friends.)_

_Two: Sometimes, I badly need a break from writing long chapters for my multi-chaptered fanfics, but not writing for a long time often times saps my inspiration altogether. Writing for this drabble collection may help me keep my HitsuKarin muse alive while I'm on a break from my other fanfics._

_Three: God knows we need more of HitsuKarin in this site, so yeah._

_On to the next chapter~_


	2. apple peeling

**2\. apple peeling**

"And what in the world are you doing?" Hitsugaya Toushirou wanted to know, his eyes staring suspiciously at the hands which were busy peeling an apple with a knife. It wasn't that the whole thing was strange—peeling an apple was very, very normal okay—but with Kurosaki Karin, the behavior was rather unusual. Normally, the girl would just chomp on it without even bothering to wash it first.

Karin regarded him with a bored look, as if he was a random meddler who needed to back off, and answered with a voice that matched the expression, "Looking for my soulmate."

Toushirou blinked, disbelief taking all over his face. He wasn't sure he'd caught the words right. "What?"

"You heard me." Her voice was more like her own now; louder and lighter, and somewhat mocking. "I am trying to look for The One."

Toushirou let go of the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. For a minute back there, he was fucking worried that his best friend had lost it. He rolled his eyes, seeing her flash a grin at him. She must have also caught on his reaction earlier.

"So what does an apple have to do with it?" He gestured to the skinless fruit and the long strip of peeling on the table. He hadn't noticed when she'd finished with it.

"Well, according to a superstition, you just have to throw the apple peeling over your left shoulder," Karin explained, her tone was one of those advertising personalities. "Then look at it closely. Whatever letter the fallen peeling resembles the most is said to be the first letter of your true love's name."

Toushirou raised a brow, bemused more than he'd let on. How much more time did she need to spend with her twin before she'd totally turn into a Yuzu-version-two? The thought brought a restrained smile on his lips. He didn't think he was quite fond of the idea.

Don't get him wrong; he had nothing against Yuzu's personality. He really liked the girl in a purely platonic and brotherly way, but he'd never have it if Karin was to become totally like her. Karin's original and unique character was actually the thing that endeared her to him, though he'd never tell that to her.

He watched as Karin picked up the apple peeling from the table and tossed it over her shoulder. "So you wanna try it because?"

"Why, it sounds fun." Karin answered, carefree as ever.

As what Toushirou had guessed, Karin would do the thing just for shits and giggles. There was no way she'd actually believe in stupid love superstitions.

"So what does it look like, Toushirou? Does it look like an 'S'? Or wait, it's like 'J', right?"

He looked down, only to see the mess of apple skin on the floor. He squinted as if to try to make out of the form it resembled. "It looks like…" Turning back to Karin, he noticed that she looked expectant. She wasn't hoping for a particular letter, was she? Frankly, he didn't like the idea of her thinking about some guy's initial. "Well, it looks like… a tangled strip of an apple peeling," he answered, confident and very, very serious.

Karin stared blankly for a brief moment, and then burst out laughing. "Jesus Christ, Toushirou, don't you know how to play along? But that was actually a good one." She grinned. "You tend to be really funny sometimes, buddy. Heaven knows I always enjoy your company."

He shrugged and didn't say a word. He wouldn't tell her that he could have played along, but it would have been a shame if he hadn't got to hear her laughter. He wouldn't tell her he was just trying hard to be funny because he loved making and hearing her laugh. He wouldn't tell her he also enjoyed her company. Very much.

He wouldn't tell her he'd honestly thought it was just a freaking mess of apple peeling, but he'd wished it looked like the twentieth letter of the English alphabet.

He wouldn't tell her now, but one day, he'd let her know.

**AN: **_Actually, this one was written years before I wrote the first chapter, (I think this one was written on 2015? And 'bae' was just last year), but I thought putting 'bae' on the first chapter would make more sense. Lol. Not that it really matters, since each chapter is independent, so either way works._

_Like what I said, this is all about Toushirou and Karin's randomness as best friends, so this drabble collection won't lean heavily on Romance. The focus is more on Friendship. Not that we can't see how they're in-love with each other, officially in-a-relationship or not. Pfft._

_Anyways, I'll focus on writing my entries for HitsuKarin week for now. After that, I'll give you an update for Let's Play Games or Guard This Mischievous Heart (yeah, I said my priority is LPG, but what can I do if my muse wants to write something else?) Then, I'll find the time to write the next chapter for this._

_Next chapter's prompt has something to do with a certain Greek (or Roman) god/goddess. So why don't you try to guess who that god is and I'll give you a cookie once I get back to this? :P_

_See ya!_


End file.
